


To Want, Desperately

by TheTruthBetweenRPF (TheTruthBetween)



Series: Tumblr One-Shots [17]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTruthBetween/pseuds/TheTruthBetweenRPF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous requested: Stanathan fic; the kiss scene in always.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Want, Desperately

He pushes her against the door and a breath escapes her, unfurling hotly against his lips in the instant before his mouth claims hers. It's ragged and fierce, the clasp of their lips and the press of their bodies, and he moves to feast on her throat. His thigh is between hers, and when he finds her ear with his teeth, her knees weaken, and his head swims with the knowledge that only a few layers of clothing separate her intimate heat from his skin. He can feel it radiating against his thigh, the two layers of denim not enough to hide her arousal. Most certainly not enough to hide his as he presses into her. A sound catches in her throat, a cry, perhaps, possibly a moan. He wants to hear it again. He wants it to be free, resounding in his ears as she writhes against him.

"Aaaand cut."

The call comes, and he forces himself away, tearing a gasp from her lips as he does. Oh, how he wants to steal her air and her sanity, lay her out and shake her apart under his hands and mouth.

And the way she's looking at him, all dark, hazy eyes, lips swollen (from his kisses) and wet (from her tongue). She wants it, too.

"Dinner after?" he asks quietly, as the director makes notes and the next take is readied.

"How about you just come over?" she returns, bites her lip and looks up at him through dark lashes.

" _Yes_."


End file.
